


Stay with me

by Eve1978



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Prisoner Loki, SHIELD, and sex, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I just have a mighty need to write some Loki smut without thinking of an actual plot. </p><p>This is set after Avengers and the events in New York, Loki is kept prisoner in the Stark Tower and agent Emilia gets the rewarding task of looking after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

Emilia let out a deep heavy sigh while she turned the key into the lock. Why did she always get stuck with these jobs nobody else wanted?   

She had finished all her training two years ago now, excelled in both the physical and intellectual tests, one of the best in her class they said. She should be out there doing all the important stuff but instead they buried her in rookie tasks and no field work to speak of, unless going out to get food for the really important people or babysitting a Norse God counted as field work.  

The closest she had come to any action had been the attack in New York where she accidentally ended up in the middle of the war zone. She had been so excited to finally be able to kick some ass when that goody two shoes Rodgers had to step in and save the day. He dragged her out of the danger zone before she even had the chance to throw in one punch.   

Gentlemen were such a pain in the ass sometimes!

She knew why she was in this position, she was a woman, a tiny woman on top of that, they all felt like they had to protect her, even Stark.   
 So they didn’t let her out in the field and kept her on the ‘safe’ cases, preferably those where she didn’t even had to leave the high-security Stark tower. Sometimes she could have sworn they made up assignments just to keep her busy and distracted from the real danger happening out there in the world.   

She had given up everything to become an agent and she was ready, she had been ready for the past year and by now her patience was wearing thin.  

Take her latest assignment for example: she was a babysitter, there was no other way to put it, she got paid to babysit an evil norse God.   
And she had some serious doubts about the evil part.  

Emilia knew he was supposed to be the big scary alien villain that attacked the city but it was hard for her to see him that way when to her he was just a whiny man like all the others.  

Okay, maybe not exactly like all the others. She had to admit that from a pure physical point of view he was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on, and she didn’t use the word beautiful that easily.   
There was just no other way to describe him: he was simply stunning, otherworldly drop dead gorgeous. His fair pale skin was unlike any she had ever seen on a human man, his face that of a perfectly sculpted statue of a Greek God, or Asguardian God in this case, with a smile so sexy it would make any woman go weak in the knees, and in other parts.   
Blue eyes that could gaze deep into your soul and make you feel completely naked. 

 It was a shame he didn’t show that smile very often and those beautiful eyes were often filled with such a deep sadness it made her wonder what was behind them.  
 And that’s where all the trouble started.

 Sexual fantasies were one thing, she could handle those fine and was used to them as a single woman surrounded by men every day. But she never let any of those men into her heart, all her crushes were physical and nothing more and they passed as quickly as they came.  

But Loki, he was a very different story.

‘Loki,’ she yelled out as she entered the apartment and closed the door behind her,’ It’s Emilia, are you…shit! Damned, Loki!’

 She turned around and quickly averted her gaze when he entered the room wearing nothing but his long green silk robe and black boxers. Even in the tiny glimpse she caught of him she had noticed his long lean muscular legs and perfect naked chest.

  ‘You’re late,’ he stated as he casually strolled into the living room.    
‘And you’re not dressed,’ she remarked.   
‘Why would I get dressed? It’s not like I’m going anywhere.’ 

 ‘We’ve talked about this,’ she was still trying her best not to look at him,’ You walking around half naked is making me uncomfortable.’  
‘I can walk around fully naked if that makes you more comfortable,’ he teased.  

‘Loki!’ she sighed annoyed while she turned around to look into his eyes, finding that little familiar smirk on his pale face.   
‘Good morning, Mili,’ he smiled.  
  ‘I told you to call me Emilia or agent Parks, please put some clothes on.’

He gave her a little frown and walked out of the room, his long robe waving behind him like a cape, she couldn’t help but watch his tall figure and raven black hair as it danced across his shoulders. 

 She let out a deep sigh and tried to block some dirty early morning thoughts to the back of her mind and remind herself who she was dealing with. 

He was a prisoner, more importantly an alien, an evil alien mass murderer possible psychopath who loved to trick people and lied without blinking or to use Stark’s words of warning ‘He will gut you in a second if you let your guard down, Emilia!’   
Her personal observation aside, he was still all that.    
And apart from being an intriguing gorgeous mysterious alien he was also just a spoilt brat, a bored little boy, arrogant as hell and a constant attention seeker. And let’s not forget the biggest drama queen she had ever seen. So he was adopted? Big fucking deal, a lot of people were, they didn’t go around killing others because of it.

The list of reasons not to look at him the way she was doing right now was endless, and yet she couldn’t help but feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach every time he came near her.

Loki walked back into the room a few minutes later wearing black jeans and a green t shirt, he was still barefoot and his hair was just as messy and sexy as before but at least he was covered up.  
 ‘Is this better?’ he asked.  

‘Yes, thank you,’ she averted her gaze as quickly as she could, even with clothes on he still looked way too attractive.  
  This was so typical, babysitting or not, this was the most important job she’d had so far and she was finding it harder and harder to stay professional around him with each passing day.

‘So, what are we doing today?’ he let himself sink down on the big black couch, his long legs stretched out in front of him.   
‘Stark wants to have a talk with you later,’ she said as she took a seat next to him.    
‘Oh, really?’ he suddenly seemed interested,’ And what’s in that for me?’ 

‘Come on, Loki. You know you’re not in a position to demand anything.’   
The sigh escaping his lips was long and deep.    
‘Then there’s really no reason for me to cooperate is there?’ he was staring absently in front of him, disappointment all over his face.

 ‘There are worse cells to be in than this one, you know.’  
 ‘A prison is a prison, Emilia. The size or the color of the walls really do not matter to me, it is still made to contain me.’  
‘Alright,’ she sighed,’ Is there anything you want?’

He turned to look at her and she felt a shiver when his piercing eyes locked with hers, his expression serious and intense.  
 ‘I can think of a few things that would make my life here a bit more bearable,’ a little smile was curling on his lips.  
 ‘Anything I can actually make happen,’ she said in a sigh.   
‘Oh, I have absolutely no doubt you could make it happen,’ he answered with a smirk.

  She covered her face with the palm of her hand and let out a deep sigh.  
It was hard enough to try and stay professional around him, his constant flirting wasn’t making things easier on her.  

‘Loki,’ she spoke softly,’ you know I’m here to help you, right? Shield needs you for certain information and as long as you provide what they need, they are willing to make your life here comfortable, luxurious even, because trust me, compared to any other prison, this is heaven on earth. My flat is smaller than the smallest room in here.’  
 ‘You can move in with me anytime you want,’ he winked at her.  
‘I’m being serious, Loki,’ she insisted,’ whatever you claim the size of the prison DOES matter.’ 

He stayed quiet this time, letting her words sink in.  

‘You do not want to test them,’ she added,’ trust me.’  
 The look on his face was serious and much to her surprise he didn’t talk back this time.  
  ‘Now, is there anything, realistically, that I can get for you?’ she then asked again.   
‘No,’ he whispered defeated,’ there’s nothing.’

Emilia spend the rest of the morning making sure there was food in the kitchen and the rest of the penthouse was tidied up and clean. 

Oh yes, that was also part of her job, babysitter and cleaning lady since Loki had scared away six maids in two months time, Shield found it safer to hand over that job to an agent as well and since Emilia was there anyway, how was it not the logical choice?  

Could she even still call herself an agent? She did not put her entire life on hold for this.

She wiped off the kitchen counter with a towel and put away the last of the dishes when her cell phone rang.

Loki leaned against the doorframe between the kitchen and the hallway, letting his eyes roam over her as she pulled her phone from her back pocket and answered it with a friendly voice and a big fake smile on her face.  He had quickly grown accustomed to her visits and found himself looking forward to seeing her every day.   
Her presence was the only thing saving him from this endless solitude, the only thing keeping him sane on some days.  Sure, there was the occasional visit from Stark or Coulson but he was always happier to see them leave.

 Emilia leaned forward against the kitchen counter while she continued talking into her phone, her ass stuck out in her tight dark jeans and he was finding it hard to drag his eyes away from her.    
He had made no secret of his attraction to her but she always played it off as him acting silly and turned the conversation back to something work related. He knew she was an agent, he had also seen the way she looked at him when she thought he didn’t notice. There were not a lot of secrets hiding in those beautiful eyes.

  ‘Now?,’ she was having more and more trouble hiding the annoyance in her voice,’ I was just about to…yes…is there no one else there? I know they’re not the brightest of lights but I’m sure at least some of those strong silent suits is capable of getting their own lunch, Stark.’

  Loki shook his head with a little smile.

‘Alright, fine,’ she sighed,’ but I’m counting this as overtime.’  
She put down her phone and let out an annoyed sigh.  
  ‘Stark?’ he asked.   
’I need to step out for a while, I’ll be back tonight.’

‘They don’t appreciate you enough, Mili,’ he spoke softly while he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on her.

‘Oh, and you do?’ her laugh ended in a sigh and she raised her hand at him,’ don’t answer that.’

‘You’ll be back tonight?’ he asked.   
‘Where else would I be?’ she sighed.    
‘Maybe I can show you how us Asguardian men appreciate our women,’ his voice was suddenly lower and the look in his eyes made her weak in the knees. ‘Loki,’ she sighed, she had wanted it to come out strict and disapproving but her voice was so soft it only encouraged him.

‘Think about it,’ he continued his teasing,’ I will give Stark all the information he needs…and you give me everything I need, win-win.’

 She stepped closer to him and lifted her gaze to meet his eyes.   
‘It could be very satisfactory for both of us,’ he whispered.  

‘I should kick your ass for even suggesting that,’ she then said cold.  
 ‘I have nothing against some rough foreplay,’ his eyes were still locked on hers in a lustful stare until she looked away, pushed her phone into her back pocket and stepped back from him.  

‘You know, you may think you’re better than mortal men but you’re all the same, pigs, no matter what planet you originate from!’ she spoke while she walked out of the kitchen and shut the door with a loud bang.

‘Fucking Asguardian asshole,’ she muttered to herself as she locked the door behind her.  

She wasn’t sure what pissed her off more, his offer or how she was actually considering it.

  ***

   Loki walked closer to the window and leaned one arm against it as he let his forehead touch the glass, night was starting to fall outside and it only darkened his mood even more.

He was supposed to be a king by now, not a prisoner on an alien planet. As he looked down at the city beneath him it only reminded him how far away from home he actually was.   Emilia’s words had stuck with him, of course the inside of the prison mattered, he couldn’t deny that but however pretty this apartment was it was still a prison.  And it wasn’t exactly a normal Midgardian apartment, it was located on the top floor of Stark Tower and had more security than the White House, or so he was told.   
It was also equipped with more technology than he had believed these mortals capable of, no matter what he tried it seemed impossible to use his magic inside of these walls. 

So this was it then, no dramatic death scene or glorious battle to bring him to his end, this was how his life would come to pass, fading away in a glass Midgardian cell without any powers, alone and hidden away from the world, fading away out of pure boredom.  

He banged his head against the glass repeatedly and let out another annoyed sigh just when the door opened and Emilia walked in.

‘That glass is as strong as steel, don’t even bother,’ she stated uninterested as she walked right past him into the kitchen, where she emptied a bag filled with groceries and restocked the fridge.   She watched him with a sigh when he didn’t move from the window, the look on his face was absent.   
She knew these quiet moods, he was thinking about home again.

She went back to the living room and sank down on the couch, after a few minutes Loki finally stepped away from the window to sit down next to her.

‘Everything alright?’ she asked.

‘I want to apologize for what I said this afternoon,’ he then said, putting a look of surprise on her face,’ that was completely disrespectful towards you and I am sorry, Emilia.’  
The tone in his voice was so genuine it shook her.   
‘I get bored in here,’ he then said,’ you are the only thing that lights up my day sometimes.’

He turned his head to look at her, there was not a hint of mockery or teasing to be found on his face, instead his eyes were serious and waiting for her to look back at him.

‘It’s alright, Loki, I really don’t care.’   
He watched her rub her forehead as she let out a deep sigh.   
‘Is everything alright with you?’ he asked.   
‘It’s been a long day,’ she explained,’ it really has nothing to do with you. I’m fine.’

She stood up and turned away from him.  
‘What happened?’ he then asked.  
‘Nothing, Loki, just let it go,’ but as she wanted to walk away he grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him.

 ‘Tell me,’ he asked again.

’It’s nothing! It’s always nothing and that’s the whole problem! Nothing ever happens. I have all the skills to be out there with them but they just won’t let me,’ the last words came out in a desperate sigh.

  Loki didn’t say anything but waited until she was done ranting. 

‘This is not what I signed up for, Loki,’ she continued,’ this is not what my life was supposed to be. I’m not supposed to be…here.’

‘Neither am I,’ he said, a little weak smile on his lips. 

She stared into his pale face and noticed the sadness in his eyes and in that moment she realized they had more in common than she had ever known.

‘Just for once,’ she continued,’ I wish they would give me a chance, I wish just one of them would look at me and actually see…me.’

‘I see you,’ Loki spoke softly and before she had time to react his hand was reaching for hers. She was taken aback by the loving look on his face. She was used to his usual attempts at flirting but this was different.  
‘What do you see then?’ she asked carefully while she allowed him to hold her hand.   
His touch was cold but comforting and she didn’t want him to let go.

‘I see that you’re strong and independent, smart and patient, but also sad and tired,’ he said,’ and a little angry.’  
She smiled.  
 ‘Maybe a lot angry,’ he added, putting a bigger smile on her face,’ but at least your situation is temporary, who knows where you’ll be in a few years time? I know exactly where I will be, rotting away in this cell. You have one very important thing I don’t have, Mili. Hope, for a future better than this day.’

‘I’m sorry, Loki,’ she spoke softly and to her own surprise she realized she meant it.   
She did feel sorry for him, despite of all the wrongs he had done she wasn’t sure if anyone deserved such fate, not even a man like him.

‘I’m sorry, I’m just having a bad day,’ she then sighed while she let go of his hand,’ my situation really isn’t that terrible, not compared to…I should just go home and leave you to it…’  
‘Stay,’ his voice was firm, as was the grip of his hands on her waist when he pulled her against his chest,’ stay the night. With me.’

She let out a little chuckle,’ yeah right, that is the last thing that’s going to happen, Loki.’

She wanted to walk away but he held her steady and stared deeper into her eyes.  
‘Please,’ he added and before she could answer his lips were on hers.

Despite his pushy approach his kiss was soft and gentle and it swept her off her feet. She clung to his shoulders and her mouth opened to him without giving it a second thought, the taste of his lips like an intoxicating delicious drink that she couldn’t stop drinking after just one sip.    
He pulled her closer in his arms while he deepened the kiss, carefully slipping his tongue into her mouth, her soft moans only encouraged him and told him her protest had been false from the start.

She let her hands sink into his long dark hair and pulled it gently while she kissed him back with a feverish passion, making them both weak on their feet.  
‘I need you,’ Loki whispered against the skin of her neck,’ in my bed.’

To prove the urgency of his need he rocked his hips against hers, making her feel the growing bulge underneath his pants. His lips kissed a path from her ear down to her neck while he pulled down her shirt and softly bit her exposed shoulder.   
‘Loki,’ her voice was hoarse all of a sudden and her own need was quickly overtaking everything else. 

This was the Stark Tower, someone could walk in at any time, there were guards at the door, there could be cameras, there probably were cameras. And yet that was the least of her worries. The only thing on her mind was getting rid of this raging fire inside her, and she knew Loki was the only one capable of putting it out.

She pushed him down on the couch and straddled him, the eager happy smile on his lips was the happiest she had ever seen him. He kissed her again while his hands were fumbling with her bra underneath her shirt. She helped him take both of them off and gasped when he caught her nipple with his mouth, kissing and sucking as if his life depended on it.  
He was so eager it only turned her on even more.

‘We shouldn’t…’ she moaned.  
‘Oh, but we are going to,’ he said in a heavy whisper, pushing her down onto his rock hard erection.  
She knew there was no turning back and she let her hand slip into his pants, making him hiss between his teeth when she started stroking him softly. Of course he wasn’t wearing any underwear, she should have guessed that.

He felt hard and smooth to her touch and his breathing quickly sped up when she started working him faster.

‘Mili,’ he moaned and kissed her breasts,’ I’ve dreamed of this…so many nights…your hands and your mouth…’  
She pulled his pants down lower to give herself better access.

‘You’ve dreamt of my mouth, huh?’ she teased him while she sank down to the floor between his legs and gazed up at him. The look of anticipation and lust on his face only spurred her on and she leaned down and took him into her mouth, letting her tongue swirl across the tip.

His head fell back against the couch and he started breathing heavily while his fingers sank down into her hair and he guided her movements, slowly and gently, taking his time while his heavy breaths turned into moans. 

After a few more moments he pulled her off of him and back onto his lap, before she could catch her breath his mouth captured hers and sucked her tongue into his mouth.

 ‘Take off your pants, now,’ he growled into her ear while he helped her unbutton her jeans. She quickly stood up to drop them on the floor, getting ready to do the same with her panties when Loki pulled her back down on his lap and pushed his erection up against her panties. She was already soaked and he clearly planned on teasing her even more, rolling his hips, the tip of his cock pushing against her clit every time until she was breathing as heavily as he was.

 ‘I knew you wanted this as much as I did, it was all over your face every time you looked at me,’ his hands were on her ass, keeping her in the position he wanted her, grinding up against her and causing friction that was quickly bringing her closer to the edge. 

‘Please,’ she whispered into his ear while her nails dug into his shoulders,’ please, I need to feel you, inside me, Loki.’

‘You’ve been thinking about me?’ he continued teasing her, letting his tongue drag up to her ear while his voice dropped even lower,’ you’ve been thinking about me when you touch yourself?’  
His fingers sank into her panties, he went straight for his prize and started making slow light circles across her clit, a satisfying smile on his lips when he felt how soaked she was and how her moans grew louder at the first touch of his fingers.

‘Tell me, Mili,’ he begged.  
 ‘Yes,’ she was rocking her hips against his hand, her breath ragged and heavy,’ yes, I have, every…single…time.’

A little scream left her mouth when he ripped her panties from her flesh and replaced his fingers with the wet tip of his hard cock. He stayed still underneath her and just watched her face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, anticipating it, needing it just as much as he did, maybe even more.

When she opened her eyes she met his intense stare and leaned her forehead against his while she put her fingers around his shaft and slowly guided him inside her warmth.   
Loki was quiet now, there was no more teasing or dirty talk as soon as her wetness enveloped him and she started moving her hips, setting a slow but steady pace. All he could do was moan while he started thrusting into her faster and harder, his eyes still firmly on hers as they watched each other come undone.

She clung to him, her arms around his neck and her hands into his hair while she pushed her face up against his, not wanting to let her eyes see anything else but him.   
He was so beautiful, a God, helpless between her legs, his moans desperate and his thrusts uncontrolled. When his skilled fingers sank between her legs to find her clit again she was done for.   
She let her head fall back while her orgasm washed over her in waves, clenching around him repeatedly and pulling him with her a bit further with every clench of her walls around his cock until his moan became a scream and he pulled out to spill his warm seed all over her inner thigh.

He was the one clinging to her now.  

Their breathing returned to normal and Emilia’s brain came back into play, reminding her where she was and who was between her legs. 

She needed to clean herself up but Loki would not let her leave his arms and his mouth searched for hers to kiss her again. The taste of him on her lips brought her back into the moment and she smiled when he held her tight and let out a deep heavy sigh.

‘Mili,’ he whispered.   
‘Loki,’ she sighed,’ this shouldn’t have happened.’  
‘Are you sorry it did?’ he asked.  
She let her hands run through his hair and watched the happy smile on his face.

‘No,’ she then smiled and she kissed him softly before she stood up from his lap,’ but I need the bathroom.’

Loki watched her as she walked away from him, unable to stop the smile on his face. He felt calm, for the first time in months. For the first time since he came here he had managed to stop his mind from racing. Physically he hadn’t left his cell but she had just taken him to a whole other place, a place he needed to visit again, soon.

Emilia stared at herself in the mirror, shaking her head at the stupid smile in her reflection while she bit her lip.   
If this was the way Asguardian men appreciated their women she suddenly felt a little sad for being born here on earth. 

She washed the evidence of Loki’s desire off her thigh and put her jeans back on, then splashed some water over her face.

The fact that she was still in here could mean there were no cameras in here at all, or nobody was watching them right now. She suddenly felt the panic at the thought of those images ever getting into Stark’s hands, she could say goodbye to her hope of ever becoming a real agent.

She rushed out of the bathroom and almost bumped into Loki, he was still naked. The smile faded from his beautiful face when he noticed her worried face.

‘What’s wrong?’  
‘Cameras,’ she whispered.  
He just shook his head in a smile.

‘There are two in the living room, only one that can catch that angle,’ Loki then explained and he turned her towards the window and pointed up to a small camera on the ceiling, covered up by his long black robe.

‘I’ve located them all during my first weeks here,’ he stated,’ I cover them up whenever I need some…alone time, either they believe it just got dark in here or…they don’t even watch the footage.’

‘Are you sure?’ she asked, the initial panic was gone from her voice but she still wasn’t entirely convinced.  
‘I’m not a priority anymore, Mili,’ he explained,’ all they want is to keep me locked away here, out of sight, and ask me questions about things that happened a long time ago. They have no further interest in a fallen forgotten God. Nobody cares anymore.’

The sadness in his voice made her put her own worries aside and she put her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her.

‘I do,’ she whispered,’ I care.’

She felt his cold naked body against her own warm skin and while it woke up a lot of different fires inside of her, right now all she could think of was how alone he was, up here in his tower, in a world so different from his own and how she didn’t want to let go of him.

She didn’t just want to fuck him again, she wanted to put her arms around him and hold him until he fell asleep, a peaceful sleep, not one filled with dreams of wars and fathers and death.

She had been desperate for one of the other agents to notice her and appreciate her but maybe the only one that she really needed was right in front of her.   
And he had always seen her for exactly what she was. 

‘Will you stay?’ Loki asked softly as he held her in his arms.  
 She looked up at him with a little smile and leaned her forehead against his,’ where else would I go?’

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her out in front of him, the sadness made room for a smile again,’ the bedroom is over there, I covered up all the cameras in there too.’

She looked over her shoulder to see the flirty smug smile she knew so well but this time it only made her smile.   
 ‘Alright, so are there more ways you Asguardian men show your women how much you appreciate them?’

‘Oh, we’ve only just started,’ he closed the bedroom door and his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close to him while his fingers were already unbuttoning her jeans again,’ why don’t I show you how I got my nickname.’

‘What’s that?’ she asked and she shivered when his mouth was on her ear and his hand pushed her jeans down. 

‘Silvertongue,’ he said in a heavy whisper before he pushed her down on his bed.


End file.
